Handel
Die Milchstraße ist eine Galaxie, die vor Leben brodelt. Allerdings bedeutet das nicht automatisch auch, dass es einfach ist, einen Handelspartner zu finden. Die Galaxis ist riesig. Die Entfernungen und die Gefahren für die Raumfahrt machen das Reisen zu einer Herausforderung. Kulturelle und sprachliche Barrieren machen allein die Kontaktaufnahme mit anderen Zivilisationen oft unmöglich und nicht selten wird geschossen, bevor Verhandlungen zustande kommen. Die Bedürfnisse der Völker sind stark unterschiedlich und Vertrauen zu jemandem aufzubauen, der völlig anders aussieht und eventuell nicht einmal das selbe Gas atmet wie man selbst, ist gelinde gesagt schwierig. Ausmaße Nur etwa jeder 1000. Planet ist bewohnbar. Jeder 100.000ste ist besiedelt. Das bedeutet zwar noch immer 10 Millionen Welten, wenn man allerdings berücksichtigt, wie weit diese Welten auseinander liegen wird klar, wie schwierig der Interstellare Handel ist. Oft dauert der Flug von einem bewohnten Planeten zum nächsten Jahre, wenn nicht sogar Jahrzehnte. Händler sind auf Karten und Gerüchte angewiesen und wenn sie ihr Ziel erreichen, kann es sein, dass ihren Waren nicht mehr benötigt werden, weil sich die politische oder wirtschaftliche Lage geändert hat, weil ein anderer Händler das Bedürfnis bereits erfüllt hat oder weil die Zivilisation nicht mehr existiert. Nicht selten ist ein Captain auf seiner Ladung sitzen geblieben oder musste nach 40 Jahren im Tiefkühlschlaf feststellen, dass die State of the Art-Technik, die er teuer verkaufen wollte, inzwischen nichts weiter als veralteter Schrott ist. Gefahren Asteroidenfelder, Mikrometeore, Sonnenstürme, Magnetstürme... viele Gefahren der Raumfahrt können dank technischer Wächter oft ignoriert werden. Andere Gefahren wie Gammastrahlenblitze, Supernovas oder Schwarze Löcher sind so selten wie tödlich. Während die meisten schwarzen Löcher bekannt sind und entweder weiträumig umflogen oder bewusst angeflogen werden, sind die anderen beiden Phänomene schwerer vorherzusehen. Eine Supernova kündigt sich zwar bereits lange im Voraus an, wann der Stern letztendlich Kollabiert und explodiert ist aber nur für die Grey berechenbar und die Teilen ihr Wissen nicht. Die Entstehung eines Gammastrahlenblitzes ist noch immer ungeklärt. Die Auswirkungen sind für Raumschiffe aber verheerend, da sie noch in 100 Lichtjahren Entfernung sämtliche Elektronik vernichten und alles Leben an Bord grillen und jede DNA mutieren oder völlig zersetzen können. Glücklicherweise sind sie so selten, dass sich Raumfahrer keine große Gedanken darüber machen müssen. Wenn es passiert, dann passiert es eben. Die wirklichen Gefahren der Raumfahrt sind biologisch. Unbekannte Krankheiten auf dem Zielplaneten können ganze Besatzungen ausrotten. Piraten überfallen täglich tausende Frachtschiffe. Xenophobe Reiche schießen auf Schiffe, die in ihr Hoheitsgebiet eindringen. Anaerobe Parasiten treiben durch das All und beschädigen Schiffssysteme. Kriegs- oder Invasionsflotten plündern nicht selten jedes Schiff und jeden Planeten auf ihrem Kurs und es gibt Geschichten, von Händlern, die einen Verbündeten Planeten beliefern wollten und bei ihrer Ankunft feststellten, dass inzwischen ein Krieg ausgebrochen war und sie die Heimatwelt ihres jetzigen Feindes anflogen. Verhandlung Sie haben einen Handelspartner gefunden? Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Jetzt viel Erfolg bei den Verhandlungen. Es gibt hunderte bekannte Rassen. Vermutlich noch tausende unbekannte Rassen. Und jeder einzelne Planet hat unabhängig von der oder den Rassen, die auf ihm leben, seine eigene Geschichte durchgemacht. Mache von ihnen sind offen nach außen, andere sind hochgradig Xenophob. Jede Welt hat ihre eigenen Gebräuche und manchmal kann schon eine einzige falsche Handbewegung als Beleidigung oder Bedrohung angesehen werden und den Händler in den Kerker oder aufs Schafott bringen. Es gibt zwar Übersetzungsmodule für viele bekannte Sprachen erhältlich und KI-Systeme größerer Raumschiffe sind in der Lage in wenigen Tagen eine neue Sprache komplett zu erlernen und zu übersetzen, dennoch sind die Feinheiten des Ausdrucks, Dialekte und Redensarten immer wieder ein Problem. Ein Schwarzhändlers soll einen Krieg ausgelöst haben, als er einen Hohen Wirtschaftsbeamten erschossen hat, als dieser sagte: "Dann soll dir jetzt die Haus abgezogen werden und ich präsentiere deine Knochen meinem Herrn." Ein Sprichwort, welches man auf dem Planeten verwendete, wenn man glaubte einen sehr profitablen Handel angeschlossen zu haben. Manchmal nehmen sich Regierungen das Recht heraus, den Preis von Waren zu bestimmen oder sie einfach zu beschlagnahmen. Und oft sind Einfuhrzölle in nicht unerheblicher Höhe zu entrichten. Gerade bei Luxusgütern und Genussmitteln kann man sich als Händler nie sicher sein, ob sie am Zielort überhaupt legal sind. Beim Handel mit Sklaven, Androiden und Waffensystemen könnten zusätzlich moralische Bedenken aufkommen. Ja, reisende Händler, insbesondere selbständige reisende Händler, müssen verschlagene, intelligente und mit allen Wassern gewaschene Himmelhunde sein. Güter Was soll ich laden, wenn ich mich auf den Weg ins Unbekannte oder zu einem alten Geschäftspartner mache? Bei welcher Handelsware bestehen die besten Chancen, dass ich nicht Verhaftet werde? Was könnte benötigt werden? Was bringt einen guten Preis? Was ist ein Piratenmagnet und was ist auch noch verwendbar wenn ich ankomme? Die Frage, welche Waren geladen werden sollen, ist für einen Händler die entscheidendste aller Fragen. Natürlich ist erst einmal entscheidend, welche Güter überhaupt in welchem Maße vorhanden und erschwinglich sind. Meist fällt die Entscheidung nach dem Wohin erst, wenn das Schiff voll beladen ist. Auf vielen Welten ist es verboten Pflanzen, Saatgut, Frische Lebensmittel oder Tiere einzuführen. Mit ihnen geht immer die Gefahr von Verunreinigung und Krankheitserregern aus, ganz zu schweigen von der Migration fremder Spezies in der Flora und Fauna. Andere Völker sind dahingehend aber weniger vorsichtig und importieren ganze Biosphären um anschließend zu beobachten, welche Pflanzen und Tiere sich durchsetzen. Genussmittel sind oft illegal, bringen aber gute Preise, wenn man es schafft, sie zu verkaufen ohne verhaftet zu werden. Manchmal ist es nicht erwünscht, dass das Volk eines Planeten in den Besitz von Informationen über andere Welten, Kommunikationsmitteln oder Luxusgütern kommt. Obwohl der Besitz von Intelligenten Lebewesen weit verbreitet ist, gibt es immer wieder Völker, die sehr empfindlich auf den Versuch reagieren, auf ihren Welten Sklaven zu verkaufen. KI-Gesteuerte Androiden wecken häufig die Urängste von Biologischen Lebensformen, von der eigenen Technik versklavt zu werden und Kampfroboter haben im kollektiven Gedächtnis einiger Spezies einen tiefsitzenden Schmerz hinterlassen. Der Handel mit Waffen ist ein weiteres Problem. Zwar sind diese überall gefragt, dennoch ist der Handel oft verboten. Häufiger allerdings durch die Regierung des Händlers, die nicht will, dass ihre Bürger ihre Zeit damit verbringen, andere Völker zu bewaffnen. Kultur- und Kunstgegenstände können als Obszön, abstoßend oder beleidigend betrachtet werden oder treffen einfach den Geschmack der Bevölkerung nicht. Religiöse Gegenstände gelten häufig als Ketzerei. Bleibt eigentlich nur noch der Handel mit Baumaterial und Rohstoffen. Aber auch dabei muss der Händler wissen, auf welchen Welten was gefragt ist. Außerdem ist bei vielen dieser Waren die Gewinnspanne eher gering. Was der Captain ebenfalls berücksichtigen muss ist die Masse der Fracht. Je höher die Masse, desto höher die Raumbeugung und damit desto kürzer die Reisedauer. Aber auch die Beschleunigungsdauer und der Bremsweg erhöhen sich deutlich, was nicht nur mehr Rechenarbeit für den Navigator, sondern auch höhere Kosten für Treibstoff bedeutet. Zahlungsmittel Als nächstes stellt sich die Frage nach der Bezahlung. Nahezu jedes Volk hat eine (oder mehrere) eigene Währung(en) und offizielle Wechselkurse gibt es nicht. Es gibt auch keine Garantie dafür, dass die Währung auf einer anderen Welt genommen wird, oder nach der nächsten Reise überhaupt noch Gültig ist. Die Föderation nutzt den Federal Credit, der in ihrem gesamten Einflussbereich gültig ist. auch andere Bündnisse haben stabile Währungen. Letztendlich läuft die Bezahlung aber meist auf Edelmetalle, extrem seltene Elemente, Antike Relikte oder eine neue Fracht heraus. Und natürlich ist es wichtig, die persönlichen Bedürfnisse der Crew zu erfüllen. In der Regel erhalten sie einen Batzen der lokalen Währung und ein paar Wochen Landgang um es auf den Kopf zu hauen. Handelsstützpunkte Beliebte Knotenpunkte für den interstellaren Handel sind Raumbasen in der Umlaufbahn um einen Stern irgendwo innerhalb der neutralen Zone jenseits des beanspruchten Raums. Meist sind diese in Privatbesitz, die größten Basen werden aber oft von einflussreichen Regierungen betrieben. Auf den Basen, die zwischen 2 und 100+ Andockstationen besitzen, halten sich für gewöhnlich Repräsentanten verschiedener Firmen und Planeten auf, die den Auftrag haben bestimmte Waren zu erwerben oder zu veräußern. Außerdem gibt es meistens noch ein Vergnügungsdeck, eine Kommunikationsanlage, Einzelhändler, meist kostenlose Unterkünfte und verschiedenste Dienstleistungen. Da diese Basen meist außerhalb jeglicher Anspruchsgebiete liegen, gelten auf ihnen meist auch nur die Gesetze, die der Örtliche Sicherheitsdienst durchsetzt. Über die geltenden Regeln informieren meist Infotafeln, Hologramme oder digitale Downloads. Die Handelsknoten, wie sie oft bezeichnet werden, nehmen sich das Recht heraus, die Fracht der Schiffe zu kontrollieren und sichern sich Vorkaufsrechte auf benötigte Waren (Meist Ersatzteile, Wasser, Nahrungsmittel, Genussmittel und Sklaven) und informieren den Captain, welche ihrer Waren gegebenenfalls nicht gehandelt werden dürfen. Abgewiesen werden eintreffende Händler aber nur extrem selten. Der Verkauf auf einem Handelsknoten kostet in der Regel eine Gebühr von 5-10% des Umsatzes, ist damit aber in der Regel deutlich billiger als die Einfuhrzölle, die auf Planeten erhoben werden können. Bündnisse und Verträge Es gibt zwar Bündnisse zwischen einzelnen Völkern und vereinzelt auch Handelsverträge, generell kann aber davon ausgegangen werden, dass weit über 90% aller Waren, die Zwischen den Völkern gehandelt werden, von freien Händlern veräußert werden. Es gibt keine festen Preise und jeder versucht jeden übers Ohr zu hauen. Piraten arbeiten nicht selten als Freibeuter für eine Regierung (Nicht unbedingt immer für die Regierung des eigenen Volkes) Wenn ein Volk ein Bündnis oder einen Vertrag mit einem anderen Volk oder einer anderen Fraktion hat, dann findet ihr das auf der Wiki-Seite des jeweiligen Volkes. Variationen im Handel Alles, was hier über den Handel erklärt wurde, beschreibt lediglich häufig vorkommende Handelsgebräuche. Wie bereits gesagt, gibt es hunderte von Raumfahrenden Rassen in der Milchstraße, die alle ihre eigenen Kulturen, Gewohnheiten und Bedürfnisse haben. Und selbst zwischen den einzelnen Kolonien einer einzelnen Rasse können die Unterschiede so gravierend sein, dass ein Konflikt oder sogar ein Krieg ausbrechen kann. Manche Rassen betreiben gar keinen Handel. Manche erwarten großzügige Geschenke, wenn jemand in ihr Territorium eindringt um mit ihnen zu handeln. Manche verlangen gar keine Zölle. Manche verlangen, dass man ihnen eine bestimmte Ware abkauft. Manche Völker verkaufen Handelslizenzen ohne die man im Gefängnis landet, wenn man nur einen Sack Hafer verkauft. Manche Völker haben keine Geldwährung. Egal wo ein Handelsschiff landet, es wird sich immer mit einer unbekannten oder zumindest undurchsichtigen Situation konfrontiert sehen. aber das macht den Beruf doch grade erst interessant.Kategorie:Hintergrund